


不安全

by joka404



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 不是带卡不是带卡不是带卡, 体内射尿, 卡带
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25392796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joka404/pseuds/joka404
Summary: 体内射尿
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	不安全

宇智波带土的屁股不错，臀肉紧实富有弹性，能够将卡卡西的阴茎紧紧夹住，需要稍微用手掰开那两瓣臀肉才能让阴茎毫无阻塞地进出。现在屁股里的那个窄小的肉洞正处于又湿又软的发情状态。一小圈环状肌肉被连续的撞击摩擦得充血，像一张丰满红艳的嘴，缝里还在不断向外溢着肠液，把带土的整片屁股连带会阴处润的晶亮。这让卡卡西想起色情周刊里在屁股蛋跟胸口上抹着油的模特，不过带土现在的姿态要远比成人刊物要色情，毕竟穿着比基尼想要变得迷人的模特们是把油往身上抹去，可带土却正在自己流出晶亮的液体来。

卡卡西能听见带土被他干得直叫，男人喉咙深处发出的不成调子的绵长声音让卡卡西猜到带土现在一定爽得够呛，快感驱使着带土晃着屁股去追旗木卡卡西的阴茎。但黑发男人的表现并没能取悦到旗木卡卡西，正操人的男人忽然觉得现在的带土，跟昨日的、前日的甚至一个月前几年前的带土都没有任何区别。

发育期是十多年前的事情，无论是卡卡西还是带土身高都不会再有变化，体型也趋于稳定。卡卡西的阴茎除却勃起时不会变得再长，就像是就算两人的性关系已经维系了很多年，带土的屁眼也没有变得更松。无论经过多么漫长的前戏，带土的屁股永远不会像女人一样分泌出液体，他们依旧需要润滑剂才能让插入的过程不那么生涩。就连做爱的过程都是充斥着习惯，或者说程序。无论以什么样的姿势开始接吻，到了最后都会变成毫无新意的后入式，带土背对着他，卡卡西只能看见正被他插着的两瓣屁股和因为快感而痉挛绷紧的肩颈。这是一个适合受孕的姿势和角度，如果带土或是他两人中有一方是女性，那么依照他们这种不戴套的做爱方式和频率，两人的关系必定早就已产生出具像化的结果，而不会是像现在一样，没有任何变化，凭借惯性悬浮在空中。

带土看起来很快乐。他被卡卡西干得软得像是一滩泥。饱胀的快感和情欲让他全身肌肉松弛，只剩下阴茎和胸口的乳头在身体前面勃起。眼皮发软似的耷拉下来盖住眼球，完好的那半张脸藏在枕头里，破损的那半张露了出来。这幅样子谈不上好看、美丽，甚至是扭曲的、破损的，但带土是快乐的。

快感让他快乐，性爱带来的刺激从他神经游走至大脑，他不可能不快乐。

可是快乐是因为他吗？如果是，那是因为旗木卡卡西还是因为旗木卡卡西的鸡巴？可这世界上的男人有很多，鸡巴也有很多，把情趣店里摆着的硅胶制的、塑料制的假鸡巴统统算进去，这个世界上的鸡巴简直多得数不胜数。再算上黄瓜，茄子甚至是大小合适的窄口玻璃瓶，这些玩意统统都能塞进带土的洞里去，怼到他的前列腺上，去摩擦、震动、抽插，把他送上极乐的天堂。就算这个世界上没有他，还会有旗木卡卡东，旗木卡卡南，旗木卡卡北，世界上的人那么多，除了他以外，总还有人鸡巴够长脸也够好。带土保不齐也会看上他们，然后让他们爬上他的床，为他们打开双腿，张开小洞，他们能够让带土快乐，甚至能够让带土爱上他。

卡卡西觉得他需要向带土证明点什么，或者是向自己证明点什么。他需要一些独一无二的，把悬在空中的旗木卡卡西跟宇智波带土给拽下来。于是他两只手钳上带土的两瓣臀肉，扣着他的屁股，连带着他整个人，把带土狠狠地往自己的阴茎上按去。

带土发出一声闷哼，好似被他略带粗暴的动作惊醒，可又像是被他推进更加深沉的深海里去。

“带土，带土。”卡卡西在呼唤他。他不再是挺着腰跪在床上的姿态，而是伏低了上半身，向瘫在床上的那一滩带土靠近。

黑发的男人没有作出任何回答，绚烂的白光正把他吞噬，耳膜突突地跳动着，那是他血管发出的声响。

“你爱我吗，带土？”卡卡西问道。

带土是说过爱他的，爱，或者我爱你，多么简单的短句，谁都会说的话。

但带土从没主动说过这种话。当他说这种话时，眼眶的确冲着旗木，可是眼珠却不知道飘到什么地方，可能是他的鞋尖，也可能是他头顶那团没影子的空气。

总之他从来没看过旗木的眼睛，卡卡西之所以知道，是因为卡卡西总是在注视着他的。

卡卡西没能得到回应，他吐了口气，将嘴唇贴到带土那截汗津津的脖子上去亲吻，同时下半身狠狠地挺着腰。

他快要射了，他能感觉得到，带土也能，因为被性欲压制住的男人正因为屁股里那截忽然涨大的阴茎而发出呜叫。就算穴肉先前已经被操得软烂，可是来自卡卡西的、大开大合的连续操干还是让带土已经习惯了的甬道产生了一丝不适感。

疼痛和不适将带土唤醒，让他终于能够清醒着去叫卡卡西的名字。他扭着身体想要回头去看卡卡西，却被白发男人用手掌重新按回到了床里。那根先前让他快乐的性器现在变成了货真价实的凶器，他觉得卡卡西要把他钉死在床上。求生的本能让带土扭动着想要逃开卡卡西的桎梏，可先前因为接连的高潮而松弛的肌肉却不允许他这么做。

他被卡卡西弄得喘不上气，那只大手压在他的后背上，抵着他的脊椎和他的肺。带土觉得他要死了，不是被卡卡西的阴茎干死就是要被他手上的力道给压死，可是后颈上却不断传来嘴唇温柔的触感。

这样的煎熬等到卡卡西射了才结束。他不仅射了精液，还尿在了带土的屁股里。

软掉的阴茎从带土的穴口抽离，射进去的液体便迫不及待地流出，先前已经被汗水和体液打湿的床单又重新被洇上了水色。

“你发什么神经。”带土喘着气质问道，他先前缺了氧，现在皱成一团的肺终于能重新舒展开，可吸进去的空气却全沾上了卡卡西尿液的味道。

是啊，他在发什么神经呢，卡卡西也想不明白。先前他还在脑子里清晰地推演着二叉树，计算着别的鸡巴或者男人跟带土相爱的可能性。可不知道什么时候帕克却短暂地光临了他的脑子，一只站起来还没带土膝盖高的快乐的小狗，会快乐地抬起后腿到处撒尿，标记一切自己想要的东西。可能是中枢神经没法同时平衡快感、射精跟撒尿，也可能气味是此时此刻唯一一种属于他的、独一无二的东西。

带土看着低着头沉默着不说话的白发男人，低声骂了一句他妈的，抬起手随意拍在卡卡西的脸上，然后看着男人惊醒一般抬起头，像一只犯了错的狗。

“我爱你，卡卡西。”带土说。

旗木卡卡西发现带土仍然没有去看他的眼睛。他的黑眼珠太容易暴露。他的阴茎没有插进他的身体里，空气里的尿味还没散去，带土看起来跟湿漉漉的床单一样糟。

如果他不戴好面具就出门骗人，那么他将会是最拙劣的骗子。

可就是在这混杂着尿味、精液和汗水的奇妙的时刻，宇智波带土对旗木卡卡西说他爱他。


End file.
